gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Still Believe/Super Bass
I Still Believe/Superbass by Mariah Carey/Nicki Minaj is featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. The song will be sung by Sue and Blaine. Source I Still Believe Lyrics You look in my eyes And I get emotional inside I know it's crazy But you still can touch my heart And after all this time You'd think that I I wouldn't feel the same But time melts into nothing And nothing's changed I still believe Someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again I had a dream Someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again Each day of my life I'm filled with all the joy I could find You know that I I'm not the desperate type If there's one spark of hope Left in my grasp I'll hold it with both hands It's worth the risk of burning To have a second chance No, no, no, no, no, no I need you baby I still believe that we can be together If we believe that true love never has to end Then we must know that we will love again. I still believe Someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again I had a dream Someday you and me Will find ourselves in love again Superbass Lyrics This one is for the boys with the boomer system Top down, AC with the cooler system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass This one is for the boys in the polos Entrepeneur niggas in the moguls He could ball with the crew, he could solo But I think I like him better when he dolo And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look Then the panties comin' off, off, uh Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine sude Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Videos Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sue Sylvester Category:Glee Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs